Can a girl save Edward's Life?
by XBellaAndEdwardFanX
Summary: It has been eight years since the Cullens left. Bella is now married to Jacob Black Pregnant.Edward is back in town and He's suffering because Bella married a wearwolve.A new girl named Kira Thompson has just moved in town from Flordia.Can she help him?
1. Chapter 1

Summary

It has been eight years since Edward has returned and Bella is now married to Jacob Black pregenet. Every Time Edward saw or heard about Bella, he would become depressed and thinking of dying. He wished he never left her. But A new comer that has just moved to Forks, Might be a good thing for Edward. Will she be able to help Edward move on? Or will she and Edward end up falling in love with Each other.

_To find out more Read my fan fiction when its up. Typing it up at the moment. Chapter one will be up by June.6th or June 10th 2009. Keep visiting my page to find out more. Give me some reviews! _

Thanks!

Xoxo

Amber/Kira-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys This is my first FAnfiction of Twilight. Enjoy! Reviews.

Chapter One- Entering Forks.

_Hey guys thanks for reading! Chapter two will be up when i can get online.! It may take longer so please be patient. Hope you liked it. I'm a very decreptive writer. Sorry if it got boring. Chapter 2 will be more fun and awesome. Please leave reviews and tell some of your friends on fan fiction or rl to read it!_

_Thanks again. _

_Xoxo_

_Amber/Kira-chan!_

It was a glommy rainy afternoon in a small town; known as Forks,Washington. Seven miles away from Port Angels,

Seattle. Forks is always covered by rainy cloudes everyday, there is barely no sunlight. Forks is a cilvil town thanks to ! After Edward Cullen had Left Bella Swan eight years ago, she had married Jacob black two years ago. Since Edward and his family Has returned; hes been depreaaed evertime he heard or saw Bella.

In town two chevy trucks and one moving white truck was driving through. Some people that noticed the three vechiles had stared catiously and mysteriously noticing three new comers in their town. These new comers seemed to come from calfornia, Las Angeles by the licence plates. This family that was indeed from Las angeles,Calfornia had two children and one single mother that had a devorce three years ago.

The single mother named Emma Thompson, had decided to move back to Forks because of her eldest daughter Carrie had got a exchange student schlorship to Forks Community College. Emma also had got a new job in the Forks hospital. The youngest daughter that was named Kira was very excited to come back to her home town because she loved the rain. But she didn't like the fact that she had to go to a public school then a private school in Forks. She was sixteen years old; already signed up for High school in Forks, Thanks to her loving father named Daniel. But the good thing aout moving back to forks in Kiras opinion, she could see her dad, be in the rain and see her old childhood friends again.

Soon the two chevys and moving truck had entered the driveway of a white tanned medium home. The medium house only had four bedrooms and two bathrooms. Few minutes later all three engines of the vechiles had died down. _off. _A blonde women with beatiful green eyes, that wore a shortselve black shirt,blue jeans, and black boots. this was known was Emma Thompson. She had jumped out of the moving truck and closed the drivers door when she had landed her feet on the dirty ground. she then walked towards the tanned door and took her new house keys from her right jean pocket. When Emma unlocked the front the door and left the front door open; as she walked around the house she had noticed the white and tanned walls were just repainted, many glass windows, carpet staircase and a ceiling fan in every single room of the house. Emma was impressed on how the house looked. She sighed and smiled. _"Daniel chosed correct." she thought. _

When Emma walked back into the living room, she notice her wheeled couch that was colored leather black had already been in the middle of the the living room. As she went back outside; she noticed a girl that had light brown hair, violoet eyes, tanned skin that wore a blue longselve shirt, pink jeans and pink sneakers pulling another couch out of the moving truck. As Carrie looked up, she saw her mother stairing at her in suprise. "Mom something wrong?" She asked looking at the peach sofa that had no wheels. "Um... Yes.... was it you that brought the couch inside?" she asked. " Yes I did." she repiled. "wheres your sister?" Emma asked. Carrie shruged. " In her black truck." she replyed looking at the black truck. Emma sighed and walked to the black silent truck. She then knocked on the window of the drivers side of the truck and opened the door. A girl that had dirty blonde hair, dark but bright green eyes, pale but tanned skin that wore a grey longselve shirt,blue jeans and white black striped nikkies. This was Kira Thompson. "Kira come out and unpack your things into your new room." Emma ordered. Kira looked at her mother with her green eyes and noded unwillingly. She sighed and jumped out her truck when her mother gave her some space to get out of her truck.

Before Kira started to grape her things from her truck, she looked around and noticed her sister was having problems lifting the peach sofa. "Carrie need help with that?" she asked. Carrie looked up at Kira and shook her head. " No I got it!" she said looking at her mother. "Mom can you help me take this inside?" Carrie asked. Emma noded and walked towards Carrie. " Mom you pick up the back and I pick up the front." Carrie ordered. Emma noded and did as her daughter said. Kira sighed and turned her attention back to her truck where her two suitcases were located at. she reopened her truck door and graped her black wheeled suitecase and blue suitcase that didn't have wheels. she then closed the truck door and walked toward the front door.

As Kira entered the house, walked upstairs two steps at a time. As she reached upstairs,she notice that there was four bedrooms & one bathroom upstairs. _"Great which room is mine?" _She asked herself. Kira continued to walk diwn the hallway on the right side and she noticed the floor was covered with oak wood. Soon she stoped by a bedroom door that was closed and colored blue. She then saw a yellow memo sheet paper on the door. Which said " Welcome back to Forks Kira, big suprise in your room!Love Dad." Kira chuckled. " Thats dad for you." she whispered. She sighed and droped her two suitcases on the floor and opened the bedroom door catiously. She walked inside the room and gasped in what was inside the room. The wall looked like that they were just painted a week ago. They were painted sky blue. There was also a Oak wood desk with a laptop on top of it, two dressers, a nightstand, a small but large dark blue sofa by the two wide inch windows. Then there was a large closet that was painted pink. Kira gave a sour look by the color pink. she hated pink.

Kira sighed at the thought of being spoiled by her father to much. She walked back outside of the room and graped her two suitecases. She then walked back inside and noticed that there was a present box that was colored Blue was on her uncovered bed and moving. She stared at the box curiously and nervesly. Kira walked towards her bed very nervesly. She droped her suitecase how heavy the suitecase was. She then took a seat next to the box and started to wounder what was inside the moving box. Before KIra could open the box, Theres was a soft but loud knock on her bedroom door. She looked and saw her mother smiling at her in joy. "I see your father pampered you." Emma said waking in the room. "Uh... Yea......" Kira said with bored tone. Emma smiled and looked at the box. " Your dad bought you something really special." She said. " You should open it." Emma said walking out of Kiras room. Kira watched her mother walked out of room and rolled her eyes. She then sighed. KIra couldn't stand her mother. She then turned her attention back to the moving box. She took a deep breathe and opened the top of the box. Her eyes widen and gasped. "Oh my, I have puppies!" She said in shock. She stared at the two golden Cocker Spaniels and 1 black German shepard.

It was 6:45 pm in Forks. Kira finally had finished unpacking everything in her bedroom three hours earlier. She couldn't belive that she was back in her home town. It was a great welcome back to Forks, Kira thought. Kiras room was well organized. She placed her winter clothing in her closet and placed her summer, spring clothes in the oak wood dressers. "KIRA DINNER!" Emma yelled from down stairs. Kira groaned and sighed. She then loged out of the internet and shut down her laptop that was on her Oak wooden desk. As KIra got up from her blue leather chair, two cocker spanels that were girls jumped off her bed and followed her. The german shapard followed the girl spaneils. It was a bit scard, it was a shy little boy puppy. Kira looked at the three puppies and smiled. "Ready to eat?" She asked the puppies. After she had asked that the puppies were getting very hyper. She chuckled and opened her blue bedroom door and the puppies ran out of her room quickly hyperly. Kira walked out of her room slowly and steped on the stair case two at a time.

As she was walking down stairs, Kira had noticed some portraits on the peach pale wall of her family when her parnets were together. She laughed at the thought of her parnets being together again. KIra knew that was an impossbile. "KIRA!" Emma yelled from the kitchen. "COMING!" Kira said in a loud but dull tone. Soon Kira reached the last stair and walked passed it. She then walked towards the kitchen, where she had smelled pizza. Emma took a seat next to Carrie who was wating pizza. KIra walked in the kitchen and took a seat next to Carrie unwillingy. She graped a paper plate and placed two slices of pizza on the plate. Kira began to eat her pizza slowly.

" Carrie your going to be in a dorm soon right?" Emma asked with a hyper tone. Carrie looked up at her mother and noded. "Yes, i'll be in a dorm by next friday." she repiled excited. Emma smiled. "Thats good, you'll have fun." she said. " Mom did you get a job yet?" She asked. " Yes, i was offered two jobs in the hospital." She announced. CArrie noded nervesly. " What jobs?" she asked. Emma sighed. "Um.... I'll be a nurse... and X-ray specialist." She stampered. "Mom Kira can't be home alone!" Carrie exclaimed. "Carrie, Kiras old enough to be by herself in her own home." Emma said firmly. " Mom, Kira barely does anything!" Carrie complained. " Your sister is ready Carrie." She said louder.

Carrie groaned and noded looking at her sister. Kira looked up at Carrie and shruged. "I hate you too." Kira said standing up from the kitchen tabel and through her plate in the trash can. " Girls can we have a good night for once." Emma asked. Carrie and Kira shruged. "I'm going to bed early." Kira said stomping out of the kitchen and walking up stairs three at a time.

Soon as Kira was in her night clothes and got everything ready for school tommorow, it eight-thirty at night. As Kira was uncovering her bed, her three puppies jumped on her dark blue sofa that was next to her nightstand that was close to her wide window. The puppies that were named Snoopy, Carly and Amber snuggled up together and fell asleep. Kira smiled and sat on her bed that was ready for bedtime. her covers were colored daark blue with yellow stars on it. She yawned and layed down pulling her covers on top of her. She then turned off her lamp and fell asleep.

Hey guys thanks for reading! Chapter two will be up when i can get online! It may take longer so please be patient. Hope you liked it. I'm a very decreptive writer. Sorry if it got boring. Chapter will be more fun and awesome. Please leave reviews and tell some of your friends on fan fiction or rl to read it!

Thanks again.

Xoxo

Amber/Kira-chan!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone! Hope you enjoy Chapter 2! Comment and reviews please!

Chapter 2- The Cullens House.

(Edwards point of view)

A few hours have past since I went hunting in the forest again. I've been hunting three times this week. Which wasn't normal for me. Carilse and Esme are starting to worry about me hunting too much. I don't want them to worry. I'm just really thristy this week because of not eating as much as I usually do. Of course I could never tell Carilse because he would lecture me on how important it is for me to eat as much as I can on our hunting day. I rather keep my real reason a secert from them. Until I'm ready to tell them the truth.

I was sitting in my bedroom writing in my new black journal again. All day I've been in my room relaxing and writing. I never got tired of writing in it. It brought me joy because when I'm writing on how I feel at the very moment I'm writing, It kinda brings peace in my empty cold dead soul. I'm a Vampire. I'm the unliving dead. Except i'm a vegentarian, like my family. My soul was once alive, but that was only with my True love. _Bella_... Bella was my everything. She was my world. She was my soul. I have to live with the guilt of leaving her. I only left her to protect her. To protect from my world. To save her from this life. Especially saving her from an enemy. Victoria. I didn't expect her to marry so young. I assume it was because of the pain she was in. If I haven't left her. She would be with me, not with that dam wolf! I swear if I ever could go back in time, I would try and never leave Bella. But I can't do it. Oh how I wish I could. All I can do is sit here and let life pass me by. Or I could go to the Volturi. But I can't... Only because after I found out she married Jacob Black, I was started to think about going to the Volturi. So I could Die. I was unable to handle the news well. But Of cource Alice went to Bella and told her what I was planing. On that very same day, She came to see me.

_Flashback:_

_It was December 23, when we return to Forks, Washington. The sight of our true home was the same as before. It was gloomy with some sunlight. But not much. It stayed gloomy. When we arrived back at our home close to the forest, the wolf pack from La Push came to see us. There minds were full of opinions. Such as Sam Uley and Jacob Black. Sam was thinking " Why have they return?" Then Jacob Black started to think of Bella. Which took me off guard. I would never beilve that he would think of Bella Swan. I knew they were best friends. But his thinking was more than a best friend. I sighed and took the thought out of my mind and stood by my family waiting for what the wolves wanted._

_Sam and Jacob walked towards us and narrowed there eyes. Carilse as his usual kind self smilied at them. " Sam, Jacob what brings you here?" Carilse asked. Sam looked at Carilse and gave him a cruel but soft smile. " Cullens we smelled your return all way from La Push. Of course we came to see if it our assumtion was correct." He began. " Have you return for good this time?" He asked. Carilse gentle smile turned into a a soft smile but then he frowned. " Yes We've came back for good. Is there probelm with that?" He asked. This time Sam didn't answer. Jacob did. " Its no probelm Cullen. But I would like to tell you something right now. Since your whole coven is here." Jacob started to say glaring at me. _

_I looked at him confuse. I've just returned and somehow I've down something wrong. I have no clue what i did to poor Jacob. But by the looks of it I'm going to find out what it is. I tryed to read his mind but he wasn't thinking about anything. Which was too odd for him. " You see when you Cullens left eight years ago, the human girl you hurt went in a deep depression. Because of your son Edward... Bella went through sorrow and pain. And you see me and her started to date. Bella and I are married now. We just found out were having a child. I just want to make it clear that Bella moved on and shes married to me." Jacob told us. This news hit me like the wind. I never expected this. My heart that was alive was gone. It went cold and empty. I looked at Jacob and just gave him a nod. " We understand..." I said turning my back to them and walked inside the house devastated. _

_Four hours have past since I found about Bella and Jacob being married. I haven't removed myself from my room since I walked away from my family and those wolves. I had to get away from everyone. After hearing that my life had stoped like it did before. My world is crumbling. Bella was out of my life for good. She had a child in her. She belonged to Jacob. Not me. If I could cry, I would. But that wouldn't solve anything. All it will do is cause pain. "This is my end. I'm nothing without her... I'm dead..." I need to leave my family... I need to go to Volterra, Italy. To the VOLTURI!" I told myself. I've been thinking about them for hours. If Bella ever found out, she would stop me. But i didn't care. Then again I did care. If she stoped me I might reconsider my choice. But in my mind I wanted to die. If I couldn't have her, I'm nothing..._

_I can easyly can go and see the Volturi... No one could stop me but Bella. I would leave my family. I would leave everyone in peace. I'm sure Jacob would be glad that i'm dead. It would hurt my family though. I didn't want to hurt them. But i can't see myself living without her. I know I shouldn't of left her. But I wanted her to be protected from all the dangers of my world. Well I did well on that part. Shes out of my life for good now. I had nothing to live for... but to go to Hell..._

_My bedroom door suddnely slamed open after I stood up from my sofa. I stared in shock in who inturpeted my thoughts. It was Bella with her husband Jacob. Bellas brown eyes looked at me with pain and sorrow. I looked at her with my black coal eyes. When I was ever in pain my eyes turned black. I needed to hunt again later. But that won't matter. She walked up to me as jacob stood at the door looking at me with anger but then they were apolgetic eyes. I ignored him and stared at Bella. She had her long dark brown hair down. She was wearing a shortselve grey shirt, blue jean jacket and blue jeans. She was beautilful. _

_" Bella..." I muttered softly. Bella was silent for a moment and then she half smiled. " Hi Edward..." She greeted. " I already know... your husband made it clear... you moved on... So... why are you here? I'm glad to see you.. Its just um... I'm curious." I told her hiding my pain. Bella looked at me and sighed. " I know Jake told you... Alice called me and told me what you were thinking." She answered simply. I looked at her not suprise. Alice usually tells Bella everything of what I think sometimes. Well eight years ago that is. It seems like there still close. " Bella... I'm sorry... I can't do it anymore. I lost you... so I should be gone. Its for the best.'' I told her with pain. Bella stared at me angery and slapped me accross the face. Which made Jacob snicker softly. I felt her slap but it didn't hurt much. A humans hit didn't hurt me. " NEVER SAY THAT EDWARD!" she yelled. I just blinked in suprise. " Edward don't go to the Volturi. Yes I'm with Jacob forever until I die. But you will not die because you lost me. You're not going to kill yourself over me. I... care about you... I always have. part of me will always love you..." She said starting to cry. I moved close to her and gave her a small hug. " Please Bella. Don't cry over me." I told her softly. I released her and looked out my window. "Edward you must promise me, you will never go to the Volturi. and to never think that way again." She demanded. I glanced at Bella and gave her a nod. " I promse Bella. I'm sorry that you suffered eight years ago. i only did i to protect you from danger in my world." I told her._

_End of Flashblack. _

That was the day I made her that promise. I'm keeping her promise till this day. If she wants me here, then I'll stay. If not then i will break my promise. Maybe I will move on someday but not right now. I will always love Bella. I'll just have to keep doing my routine until I move on. Even though what I can tell Alice is excited for some reason. As I could tell, Shes thinking about a girl that has just returned to her home town. Why is this girl so exciting to Alice? This girl is just a human who returned to Forks. Whats the big deal? I guess I'll figure it out in a few hours at school. Oh god I hope Alice isn't thinking of anything devious about this girl and me. That would be out of the question. I guess i'll find out soon enough.

Hey guys sorry for this short chapter. I thought it would be intresting with Edwards point of view in this story. I thought it would be cool with the flash back. Sorry for Team Edward fans if I upseted you. I'm deeply sorry. It was an idea that sounded intresting. Hope you liked it! Chapter three should be up soon.

Comment and reviews please and thank you.

Xoxo

Kira-chan/ Amber-Chan.


End file.
